The One
by suzie2b
Summary: The future of Hitch and Daisy


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **The One**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **World War 2 in North Africa lasted two years, eleven months, and three days. The Rat Patrol was not disbanded, but sent to join the Allied invasion of Sicily, codenamed Operation Husky.**

 **Troy and Diane parted, but would find each other again after the war and marry. Moffitt and Linda said their good-byes and would never see each other again, but he would find love with Allison and they would marry. Mark Hitchcock would be forced to say good-bye to** **Private Daisy Moore, as she was sent to work as a secretary at the Supreme Headquarters Allied Expeditionary Force (SHAEF), which was the headquarters of the Commander of Allied forces in northwest Europe. They tried to write and stay in contact, but the war pushed them apart and they lost each other. Major Gleason took Charley to work with him in Italy while Tully worked with the Rat Patrol during Operation Husky.**

 **#################**

 **Fast forward to the summer of 1955—Perry, Georgia.**

 **Hitch was working in his garage, the radio on the work bench blaring out the latest hits by Buddy Holly, Ray Charles, and many others of the time. He was under Mr. Carson's 1950 station wagon, singing quietly along with the tune on the radio, when it suddenly got quiet. Hitch frowned and rolled out from under the car. He sat up and called, "Hello?"**

 **A voice called back, "I saw your sign out front. Are you still looking for a bookkeeper?"**

 **Hitch stood up and looked over the hood of the car at his workbench. Every nerve in his body tingled as he looked at the woman standing there. He gasped, "Private Daisy Moore…"**

 **She smiled. "Actually, it's Corporal Moore now … but I left the army some time ago. How are you doing, Mark?"**

 **Hitch looked as if he were seeing a ghost. He started to step around the station wagon, kicked a few of his tools, and stumbled slightly. "Daisy … is it really you?"**

" **How many Daisy's do you know, Mark?" Hitch rushed forward to take her into his arms, but Daisy held up a hand with a laugh and said, "Do not touch me with those hands!"**

 **Hitch came to a halt with a blink, then stared at his filthy, greasy hands. "Umm…"**

 **Daisy stepped over to him with an impish grin. He looked at her again and she said quietly, "Your lips look clean."**

 **Hitch grinned and kissed Daisy as hard as he could while desperately trying to not touch her. When he took a small step back to breathe again, he smiled and said, "I've never stopped thinking about you, Daisy. I was heartsick when we lost touch."**

" **I know. So was I. It's just the war … things happened so fast …"**

 **Hitch kissed her again, then said, "Never mind. You're here now. How did you find me?"**

 **Daisy explained, "I snuck into your old file before I left the army and found an address."**

" **That would've been my parents address."**

" **It took me a long time to get up the nerve to contact them. I was afraid that you'd moved on and married someone else. But when I finally did write that letter, your mother gave me your address here."**

 **Hitch nodded and smiled. "I moved on, as you can see, but I haven't married. Never seemed to find the right woman … until now."**

 **Daisy saw the love in his eyes and smiled back. "Well, do you still need a bookkeeper?"**

 **Hitch grabbed a rag to wipe his hands. "You really want the job?"**

" **Wouldn't be asking if I didn't. I was a bookkeeper for a hardware store before I quit to come here. Now, I'm in need of a job."**

 **Hitch chuckled. "Then it's all yours."**

 **Daisy gave a satisfied nod and said, "Thank you." She looked at her watch. "It's nearly noon. Why don't you take a break and we'll have some lunch?"**

" **Let's go upstairs. I'll show you around and make sandwiches."**

 **Up in Hitch's apartment, Daisy casually looked around the neat home while he washed his hands at the kitchen sink. "You have a nice place here, Mark."**

 **Hitch smiled. "Thanks. It's convenient and I don't have to pay separate rent."**

 **Daisy found an old roll top desk in one corner of the living room. She giggled at the cluttered desktop compared to the rest of the apartment. "I can see why you need a bookkeeper."**

 **Hitch dried his hands and tossed the towel on the counter. He unzipped his coverall and slid out of the top to tie the sleeves at his waist as he said, "Yeah, I've always hated paperwork. I only do enough to stay out of trouble." Hitch went up behind Daisy and put his arms around her. He nuzzled the back of her neck, then said, "I'm so glad to see you."**

 **Daisy turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around him. "The feeling's mutual."**

 **Together they made ham and cheese sandwiches, reminisced about the past, and got up on the present.**

 **Hitch said, "I did try to find you when I got back to the states, but it almost seemed like you fell off the face of the earth. After a while I gave up and simply hoped you'd survived the war."**

 **Daisy explained, "You couldn't find me because I wasn't here. When the war ended I chose to stay in the army. I remained in Europe to help with recovery and eventually got involved with the Marshall Plan."**

" **The 'Marshall Plan'?"**

" **The European Recovery Program."**

 **Hitch nodded. "I've heard about that."**

 **Daisy wiped her mouth with a napkin. "It felt good to help … but after a while it got depressing. The destruction and death was overwhelming. I decided not to re-up the last time and I've been back here for nearly three years."**

 **Hitch stood up and began to gather the plates as he said, "I promised Mr. Carson he'd have his station wagon back to him today, so I guess I'd better get back to work."**

 **Daisy nodded and pushed her chair back. "If you don't mind I'd like to get started on that desk."**

 **Hitch grinned as he returned from dropping the dishes in the sink. "I don't mind at all. Umm, do you have a place to stay yet?"**

" **No, when I got into town I came straight here."**

" **You're welcomed to stay here. I have a spare room you…"**

 **Daisy smiled. "I really don't think it's necessary to have separate rooms."**

 **Hitch's smile was almost shy. "I just didn't want to be presumptuous."**

" **Actually, I was hoping you'd ask."**

 **#################**

 **Three days later Daisy had her desk organized and the bookkeeping taken care of. She even started to learn how to help Hitch when he needed it.**

 **On day five Hitch called the Pettigrew farm to tell them the news. Tully and Charley were ecstatic that he and Daisy had reconnected.**

 **The town of Perry was welcoming to Daisy as Hitch introduced her around. However, most people weren't sure about the fact they were "living in sin." Traditionally, men and women didn't "shack up" in 1955, but no one questioned the couple to their faces. Everyone who met them could see they were in love.**

 **After two months, Daisy was working upstairs when she went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Looking out the open window she saw the mailman pull up and get out of his little truck. Hitch met him outside the garage and was handed a small package along with the rest of the mail. Daisy didn't think anything about it and went back to her desk.**

 **A short time later Hitch entered the apartment. "Daisy…"**

 **She stood up and started to turn as she said, "Ready for some lunch?" Daisy looked at Hitch and stopped in her tracks. He had left his coveralls downstairs, and his hands and face were clean. She frowned curiously and said, "What's going on, Mark?"**

 **Hitch walked across the room and handed the small stack of envelopes to her. "Mail's here."**

 **Daisy set the envelops on the desk. "I saw the mailman from the kitchen. Mark…"**

 **He kissed her on the lips to stop her talking. Then, as he got down on one knee, he took a small box out of one pocket. Hitch opened it to reveal a ring. He asked nervously, "Daisy Moore, would you consent to be my wife?"**

 **The squeal she let out brought Chuck from the gas station next door hurrying over thinking that something bad had happened. He knocked anxiously on the apartment's door and Hitch pulled it open. "Everything all right, Mark?"**

 **Daisy rushed up next to Hitch and held her hand out. "Look!"**

 **Chuck saw the small diamond engagement ring that was settled on the third finger of her left hand. He broke into a grin and stuck his hand out to Hitch as he said, "Well, it's about time!"**

 **#################**

 **Charley answered the phone and listened with growing excitement as Daisy told her that she and Mark were engaged. As soon as she hung up, Charley drove out to the field Tully and the two hired hands were working in. She got out of the truck and had to climb up on top of the cab for Tully to see her waving.**

 **He turned his tracker and headed Charley's way as quickly as the machine allowed. When he dismounted, Tully hurried over to the truck. "Come down offa there. What's goin' on?"**

 **Charley slid off the cab into Tully's arms and he set her on her feet as she began breathlessly, "I just heard from Daisy…"**

" **And?"**

" **They're engaged, Tully! Mark gave her a ring and proposed!"**

 **Tully's face split into a grin and hugged his wife close. "That's fantastic! Have they set a date?"**

 **Charley replied, "Not an exact one, but they've decided on late spring or early summer next year. And guess what…"**

 **Tully chuckled. "What?"**

" **They want to have the wedding here. I said yes … I hope that's all right?"**

" **Of course it is. Have they contacted sarge and Jack yet?"**

 **Charley said, "Daisy said Mark's writing letters to both right now."**

 **Tully chuckled again. "Wow, never thought this day would come."**

" **All he needed was the right woman. Oh, by the way, they're coming over for the weekend. There's a ton of plans to get started on."**


End file.
